clusterstuckfandomcom-20200216-history
MoodyNavigator
Trent's element is manganese (Mn), his pesterchum handle is moodyNavigator. He types in hex code #522552, and tends to misplac ehis spac eswhenever he gets particular lyexcit edabout something while also utilizing sentences that really should have stopped or been broken up with more punctuation a while ago but he'll get to the period and the point eventually. Appearance Trent stands at five feet, nine inches, with a lithe build. His hair is blond and curly, and is pretty much all over the place. He favors cargo shorts over full pants and tends to wear running shoes all the time. Just in case. He also cannot stand or sit still for more than about 10 minutes before needing to walk around for a few minutes, and paces constantly. Interests Trent has a slight obession with SPEED. Often he gets restless and needs to just GO FAST. This need is manifest in his love of ROLLERBLADING, especially when connected to SAILS, ROCKETS, OR OTHER PROPULSIVE DEVICES. As can be expected, this can end in DISASTER. Trent loves to EXPLORE, and it's about the only time he will slow down. When in unfamiliar areas he tends to MAKE MAPS because otherwise he'll just GET LOST. AGAIN. He has also been studying ASTRONOMY so that he can direct himself like THE SEAFARING NAVIGATORS OF OLD, but is still KINDA CLUELESS ABOUT IT. When not running around like a SPAZ, Trent will enjoy a little bit of LYRICAL POETRY, but you DIDN'T HEAR IT FROM ME. Modus Quick-Step Modus - 24 cards. Each card is tied to a specific 3 step sequence, in the style of DDR. So ^ > v and v > ^ are two different cards. No steps may be repeated: ^ > ^ is not a valid entry. There is no visual representation of the modus' contents however, and it can be difficult to keep track. If an empty card is called to be emptied, cards will be ejected tier by tier until one item is ejected. If ^ > v is empty and called, ^ > < will also be ejected. If that is empty, everything beginning in ^ > will be ejected. Then everything beginning in ^, then everything, until at least one item has been ejected. Ejected items are propelled in the direction of the first step, regularly retrieved items are dropped just in front of the user at head height. The modus is 'dialed' every time Trent takes 3 steps or foot contacts within 2 seconds of eachother, in a 1 m^2 area centered around him. Strife Trent's strifekind abstratus is currently allocated to POKERKIND, and gets increasingly frequent use when dealing with the SMOLDERING CONTEMPT of his Uncle. Relationships Trent lives alone with his Uncle right now, and has never met his parents. His Uncle has a fondness for oddly designed neckties, much to Trent's frustration. Most of them are just dorky looking, but one or two kinda freak him out, just a little. kinestheticReality - A long-time friend of Trent's, the two share a love for speed and running. Unfortunately they are very far away from eachother in their session's chain, and might not meet up for a while yet. cardReader - Trent's assigned client player. Trent has so far managed to not weird her out too much, even though he keeps letting slip details that should probably disturb your average girl. Then again, circumstances keep letting slip details that hint Ayne isn't your average girl. He's a little suspicious, but very protective. fatiguedEmotionalist - Trent's latest friend and server player, who happens to share an interest in poetry. The two even frequent the same writing website. ridiculouslyHideous - Trent met Catherine on the gameFAQs forums. They were going to do a FAQ together, but feel like they've been beaten to the punch by players such as LR. And in light of other emergencies (OGRES. OGRES EVERYWHERE.) have decided to just focus on their own problems for the time being. vibrantlyVirtuosic - Originally met as Ayne's client player, Trent has started building up some camraderie with vV. Trent is starting to see Nils as a kind of big-brother figure. In a good way. Category:Character Profiles Category:Session 4 Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Delivery-boys